<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's the way 'cause i love you by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595065">That's the way 'cause i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conventions, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's the way 'cause i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's the way 'cause i love you</p><p>"And so, Jensen stumbled on the stairs and luckily nothing was done. Poor dear" Jared was saying with a grin.<br/>
Soon after, Jensen made a face and said, "Don't listen to him, people. He stumbles everywhere"<br/>
The joke makes us laugh.<br/>
I had attended the convections a few times, because of my work and the limited time available; so finding the tickets for me was like a Christmas and birthday present put together.<br/>
"How much I love those two!" screeches my friend Caroline shaking her numerous pigtails,<br/>
"Me too," sighed Meg and Charlie, the twins.<br/>
"But not as much as I do," Max added with a grin.<br/>
Another laugh comes.<br/>
Jared is imitating Dean, the character played by Jensen with his vocation.<br/>
Jensen is laughing too, like crazy.<br/>
If they asked me who I prefer, I wouldn't know how to choose, damn it! I think with a smile.<br/>
"You know ..." Jared begins to say, turning serious. "You know, I have known this man for fifteen years and I must say that I am proud of him"<br/>
Jensen blinks: he is also amazed, he probably wonders where the hell he is going to parry.<br/>
A strange silence falls in the room.<br/>
Even my friends exchange strange looks.<br/>
"The first few times we just quarreled, then over time we became friends and we combined cooked and raw, I must apologize to Misha too"<br/>
A few more laughter follows.<br/>
Then Jared gets up.<br/>
For some reason, my heart begins to beat like a drum.<br/>
"This is for the man who stole my heart fifteen years ago," says Jared, before placing the microphone on the armchair.<br/>
Jensen's green eyes are wide with surprise.<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
Holy.<br/>
Jared takes a small box out of his pants pocket and says in a moved voice, "Will you marry me, Jensen Ackles?"<br/>
Applause explodes.<br/>
Jensen puts his hands on his face taken by surprise, oh my God, I've never seen him like that.<br/>
"What's the answer?" someone shouts in the audience.<br/>
Jensen holds out his hand and Jared puts the wedding ring on his finger.<br/>
"Yup"<br/>
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Caroline screams jumping up and down from the seat; the twins are left with salt and I'm hugging Max while we cry without restraint.<br/>
Jared caresses her future husband's face before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "This is the way, because I love you"<br/>
"I love you too"<br/>
There is another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>